


Blurred Lines

by Lovesofantastic



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesofantastic/pseuds/Lovesofantastic
Summary: Jake and Sam take another ride on the bike and this time end up in a clearing in the mountains just outside of Port Charles with a perfect view of the city and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Jake Doe/Elizabeth Webber(mentioned), Patrick Drake/Samantha "Sam" McCall(mentioned), Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jake Doe
Kudos: 1





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was a round robin on my dreamgh site that stemmed from a story that was started called blurred lines and this is a part I wrote for it and had always wanted to add to, but never had the time until now. I hope you enjoy...

As they stared at each other both of their minds screamed at them to just get up, get back on the bike and head home. Too bad for their minds neither one of them cared to listen to those warnings, dangerous uncharted territory or not both were tired of ignoring the feelings between them. Up here on this mountain top it was just the two of them, no responsibilities, no engagements, no obligations, or people trying to keep them away from each other, because they always got into shit when they were together. The tension between them had been bubbling since they got in the car on the way to the garage, now it was rising to the surface faster than either one of them could comprehend. The intensity was heating them up regardless of the chill in the air, Sam shivered and Jake got up to get a blanket that he keeps in the pannier on the side of the bike. As he came to wrap it around her she pulled his arms around her as well, holding him to her.

"Can we just sit like this for a while? It feels nice." she said while leaning into him.

"It is nice." was all he could say as he held her tighter, and leaned his chin on top of her head.

They stayed that way for a while just enjoying the silence, admiring the stars and the view of the city in front of them. Sam had never felt anything as peaceful, or as right as being here in Jake's arms, she never even felt this way with Jason. It scared her yet thrilled her at the same time, she never wanted to let go and she didn't want him to either. Jake himself was feeling the same, except he didn't just feel at peace with Sam, he felt whole, anytime she was near he felt as if everything that has been missing in his life has fallen into place. He never wanted to let go, and he hoped she never asks him to because he doesn't think he'd be able to. Just the thought of letting her go had Jake holding on a little tighter. Sam tilted her head to look at him and the look she saw in his eyes took her breath away, she didn't dare to even put a name to it, there wasn't a word worthy enough to describe it, but she felt it. She felt it all the way down to her toes, and in that moment she knew that everything between them had changed.

Neither one of them could tell you who leaned in first, but when their lips touched it didn't matter how it happened, just that it happened finally. The moment was so surreal for them both, they couldn't explain just how the kiss made them feel exactly. But if they had to describe it in any way, they'd say it was as if a thousand fireworks went off at once, and lit up the sky brighter than the sun. It was soft and passionate at first, then intense and filled with urgency, they couldn't get enough. When Jake deepened the kiss it sent pleasure straight through Sam and right into her core, she was so wet and all the man had to do was kiss her. She turned and straddled him needing to be closer to him, needing to feel all of him, and she certainly got what she was yearning for when she felt his erection through her jeans pressing against her.

Jake was intoxicated by her kiss, the taste of her lips was enough to get his dick rising, when she straddled him he damn near lost it. Breaking the kiss he moved down to her neck and started kissing, sucking and nibbling it, hearing her moans spurred him on. He grabbed her ass and rubbed her against him wanting her to feel how much he wanted her. The next thing they knew, their clothes were off and they were on top of the blanket Jake in his boxers, Sam in her red lace bra and panties looking like a whole meal.

Jake removed his lips from hers ignoring the empty feeling that came with it to look at her running his hands and his eyes over every inch of her, she was flawless, everything about her was beyond beautiful to him and he wanted to savor this moment. He knew there was no turning back for them now but he wanted her to be sure. He didn't want her to have any regrets, because as messed up as it sounds he sure as hell doesn't regret anything that was about to happen.

In between the heavy breathing, the anticipation was thick in the air between them and he wanted to taste every inch of her delectable body before fucking her so good she'd be limping for a month. She was ready as well, he could feel how soaked she was through his boxers and his erection was becoming painful. He had to be sure though, he had to know. When they caught their breath he kissed her again softly, she ran her fingers through his hair and before she could deepen it and sidetrack him he pulled back. He smirked at the frustrated look she gave him before kissing her again and pulling back quickly, making her smile. Looking into her eyes all he could think was _please don't tell me to stop_ , he would if she wanted him too but he was praying to every higher power out there that she wouldn't.

She saw the look of lust and desire, mixed with uncertainty in his eyes, and when he whispered her name she heard the yearning in his voice and knew what he was coming next. Stopping him before he could say more, she kissed him with everything she had. She was amazed by this man and his consideration of her feelings, but she didn't regret this, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes and whispered four words that would set their bodies on fire..

"I want you Jake." while reaching up and sucking his bottom lip, and then kissing him with so much passion they both almost came right then.

Deepening the kiss Jake had her hands pinned above her head, her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were grinding against each other, moaning and panting being the only sounds that could be heard. He started kissing down her neck again licking and savoring the taste of her skin as he continued his course down south. He reached her chest, took off her bra, palmed one breast while kissing the other, and then taking her nipple in his mouth. He sucked, licked and nibbled on both of her nipples, when his mouth was busy with one, his hands were busy with the other.

He was a man on a mission and that mission was to make her burst before he even reached her core. His goal was completed when she screamed his name and he reached between them, stuck two fingers in her panties and felt them get soaked in her juices. He smirked in satisfaction before removing his fingers and placing them in his mouth groaning when he got a sample of just how good his main course tasted. He then proceeded to work his way down her body to get his fill...

Sam was shook, yes she's had plenty of sex in her life, but there was something about Jake that made her body come alive at every touch making her feel a level of pleasure that no other man has. She has never had an orgasm from nipple stimulation alone. _Who is this man? Some kind of sex god?_ She wondered. When she felt him stick his fingers in her underwear, she shivered and she swear she felt her orgasm prolong with that simple touch. She saw him lick his fingers and smirk at her before kissing down her body, and she knew she was in for the best sex of her life.

When he finally reached her center he took his time and kissed her everywhere but where she wanted him to, before rubbing his thumb up and down her lace covered pussy. She was so wet and ready for him, and quite frankly she was tired of the foreplay. Grabbing his hair she pulled him up to make him look at her...

"We can go slow later. I need you to fuck me, NOW" she stated firmly, gasping when he pushed her legs further apart.

"Yes ma'am" he smirked before ripping her panties off and diving right in.

"Oh My God!" She screamed. _That's is he's a sex god_ she thought to herself, when she came again and he didn't let up. The things the man could do with his mouth and his hands had her body on fire. He was like a starving man in the desert. He couldn't get enough of her and the pleasure she was feeling from his ministrations had her having an outer body experience.

She tasted so sweet to him, like nothing he's ever had before. It was addicting, she was addicting and he wanted more, he wanted all of her. He wanted to be inside her, but first he plunged another finger into her core picking up the pace going faster curling his fingers and then he slowed down, massaging her g-spot and bit her clit softly. She screamed his name, dug her nails into his scalp and shoulder as she came, and she came long and hard. He was happy to drink every last drop of her sweet nectar before letting up and kissing his way back to her lips, tasting herself on him was so erotic to her. He started rubbing his dick against her folds and she shuddered, she was so ready for him to take her and somehow she knew that this wouldn't be hard and fast. She knew that he was going to take his time, and she knew she was going to enjoy every last minute of it. He rested his forehead against hers and they stared into each other's eyes as he thrust into her.

He made love to her slowly and passionately, he hit every spot and took her pleasure to new heights each time. Her nails dug into his skin, his name spilling from her lips every time she came. They kept eye contact as she rode him, their eyes saying everything their mouths wouldn't dare to speak just yet. She's never felt a connection this deep with anyone, and he was pretty sure he hasn't either memory or not. At this point it would be safe for one to assume that that connection was love, a love that was just bubbling beneath the surface until now. It was a realization that sent her over the edge yet again, just before he exploded deep inside of her filling her with his seed...

They collapsed together on the blanket, both spent and out of breath too tired to even think of moving. To say she enjoyed it was an understatement it was by far the best sex she has ever had in her entire life, hell it was beyond sex. For him it was the same, he has no reference to his past sex life but somehow he just knew that he's never had anything like this with anyone. He's certainly never had anything like this since he woke up from that coma, it wasn't just sex. It was like they became one, they connected on every level not just physical. Mind, body and soul, they belonged to each other now, those blurred lines that kept them apart before no longer existed. Her head was on his chest letting his heartbeat calm her, her arm wrapped around his waist, fingers intertwined with one hand while his other was rubbing circles on her back. Both looking at the stars thinking the same thing _I'm never letting you go_.

"Jake?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I can't go back home and pretend that this didn't happen." she told him, leaning up to look into his eyes.

"Me either." he responded while caressing her face "I can't go back to being just your friend Sam." he finished.

"Good" she said as she kissed him "because I don't want to be just your friend anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took me so long to open my eyes to how much you mean to me." he sighed.

"I'm sorry too, I've been so focused on ignoring my feelings for you that I was blind to what everyone else could already see."

"Yeah, we were kind of obvious huh?" he laughed.

"Obvious to everyone but each other, well sort of. It was more like denial instead of obliviousness for me." she confessed.

"Full disclosure? Same here, I just didn't want to step on any toes. I guess it's too late for that now." he said honestly.

"Do you regret this?" she asked and looked away afraid of what he might say. Yes what happened here tonight changed everything but she didn't regret it, she only wished they figured out their feelings for each other before jumping into other relationships.

"No. Sam, I don't. Look at me" he said without hesitation and turned her face back towards him "I could never regret us, I could never regret this, I could never regret you. You believe that right?" he asked, not giving her time to answer he went on "I love you Sam. The only things I regret are not making you mine sooner, and having to send you back to another man's arms. It killed me every time he even touched you and that was before tonight. I don't know how I'm going to go home and not be with you knowing that he's the bastard that got lucky enough to fall asleep next to you every night, and wake up to that gorgeous face of yours every morning." he stated, wiping a tear from her face as he finished.

"I love you too." she said tearfully and sighed "Jake... the only man I want to wake up to every morning and fall asleep next to every night is you. Do you think I want to go back to watching you get one step closer to marrying Elizabeth everyday and pretend that it's not killing me? Do you think that after tonight I'm going to just continue to live with Patrick and pretend that nothing happened with us? I love him, but I'm not IN love with him, he's become one of my best friends but I have never felt as strongly for him as I have for you. I was drawn to you before you even woke up from your coma, so was Danny. Your soul reached out to me and I'm sorry that it took me so long to get to you. Sometimes I wonder, if I had stayed in that room for a few minutes longer, would things have played out differently?"

"Well, I'd like to think that if you were the first face I saw when I woke up from that coma, you would definitely be my wife by now." he said making her chuckle "Honestly Sam, it was your voice that pulled me out of the darkness, and I don't think I've ever thanked you for that. I've always felt something for you that I couldn't quite place, and every time you or Danny were near I felt as if everything fell into place. That's how I feel now with you in my arms, the only thing that's missing is him. Do you think that I'm actually going to go through with marrying Elizabeth now? I'm grateful to her for everything she has done for me, but I wasn't with her for the right reasons. The woman that I wanted was unavailable and Liz was there, she gave me a chance and put a roof over my head and made me realize that I want a family. I just don't want a family with her, it didn't feel right going to her house every night and calling it my home, that's the real reason I moved out. I was planning on calling off the wedding, I just wanted there to be a right time and place but I can't wait anymore. When we leave here, I'm calling it quits."

She took a deep breath "Good luck with that, she's going to fight you on this, I hope you realize that." One thing she knew about Elizabeth Webber was that once she dug her claws in, she would do whatever it took to keep it that way, she learned that with Jason.

"Yeah, well she can try, but there's nothing she can say or do that will change the fact that you're stuck with me now." he said looking into her eyes and running his fingers through her hair.

"You know what?" she asked before straddling him.

"What?" he smiled, placing his hands on her hips.

"I don't want to talk about Elizabeth or Patrick anymore, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right here, right now I just want to enjoy the time we have left up here, loving you. Making you mine." she said between kisses "You making me yours again and..." She never got to finish as he flipped them over and proceeded to make her his over and over again…

* * *

After making love a few more times they basked in their afterglow with the stars above them and just enjoyed the peace that they brought to each other before deciding to get dressed and go back to face the consequences of their night together. As he started the bike to head back to Port Charles it started pouring down, so he gave Sam the helmet and took a detour down a hidden road that led to another clearing with an amazing view but had a place they could hole up for the night. It was a house that was in the middle of being built, foundation, a complete framework, but only one side had exterior walls, windows and a roof covering.

"What is this place?" Sam asked as Jake stopped the bike under a car port across from the house.

"It's my house, well the beginnings of it." Jake told her. "I've been building it slowly as you can tell." He turned off the bike and grabbed her hand as they both got off of it.

"You've been building this yourself?" Sam asked in awe as they looked at the unfinished house together.

"Yeah, mainly." He answered sheepishly. "Come on." He said pulling her out from underneath the car port and running towards the unfinished house and into the side that was almost complete.

"Wow." Sam said as she caught her breath and looked around. "You really did this mostly yourself?" She asked him as she took in the room they were in, it was spacious with it's floor to ceiling windows and open concept.

"Yeah, I actually did this entire room myself but after doing the entire foundation for the house and the framework for this room before I got help. Some of the construction crew who's cars I've worked on offered to help me and we were able to get the wall and roof framework for the rest of the house done pretty fast. So far it's not much but when it's done, the look I'm going for will make sense. I know I'll need more help to finish it eventually but I wanna do as much as I can by myself first, now that the toughest part is done."

"I understand, so let me guess… you're going for a modern style? Slightly industrial I'm guessing since you're using steel framework instead of wood." She surmised.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asked curiously.

"I watch a lot of HGTV. It's my guilty pleasure." She said making them both laugh.

"Mine too." He whispered conspiratorially and she smiled at him so softly he couldn't help but do the same. He touched her cheek and she leaned into it and closed her eyes at the contact and he smiled wider, that is until he realized how cold she was. Frowning, he kissed her forehead and went over to the fire pit table in the middle of the room and lit it, set up a makeshift area for him and Sam to lounge, and then went to grab a towel out of the duffle bag he had left the other night.

Sam watched him while he set the room up and couldn't help but smile at how considerate he was. "Come here." He beckoned and she went and melted in his arms as he brought the towel around her and used it to dry her hair. "We can't have you catching pneumonia or anything." He said with a smile and then led her to sit down in front of the fire with him.

"Thank you." She whispered as she laid her head against his chest.

He lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "You're welcome."

"So…" She started after they broke the kiss. There was something she had been wondering but wasn't really sure how to ask.

"So?"

"This house, it's pretty big for just one person…"

"If you're wondering what I think you're wondering, don't worry. I wasn't planning on living here with Elizabeth. I mean before tonight I really wasn't sure if I was going to live here at all but now…" He stopped and let her figure the rest for herself.

"As long as I get to decorate I'd love to live here." She said with a smirk.

"If that's all it takes then consider yourself my new interior designer."

"Oh I don't know, are you sure you could afford me?" She laughed and turned into his arms straddling him.

"Hmm, that depends on whether or not you take kisses as a form of payment." He said as their foreheads touched and he gently nipped her bottom lip.

"Mmmm." She lightly moaned and licked her lips. "While that mouth of yours is amazing, just kissing simply won't do."

"What if I kissed every inch of you, from head to toe before letting you ride me to your heart's content?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him and settled her on top of the bulge in his pants, letting her feel how badly he wanted her.

"Well then I say we have a deal." She responded before kissing him. For the rest of the night they were lost in each other and nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"When this place is done remind me to get those smart shade blinds before I start decorating." Sam groaned when the sunlight hit her face and nuzzled more into Jake's neck.

"Will do. I'm sorry I thought the two way mirror glass would be cool but I forgot that it's just reflective and doesn't keep the light out." He chuckled.

"It's okay." She said before kissing his chest. "I'm just not much of a morning person especially on days that I don't have a two year old rubbing my face or sticking his finger in my eye at six in the morning." She smiled and looked up at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said and brought her face up for a kiss. "I can't wait to wake up to that image every morning." He told her sweetly and it brought tears to her eyes. She wanted it too, so much but that would mean leaving their little bubble and facing the real world and the consequences of their time together, and right now she didn't want to do that.

"I want that so badly, you have no idea. I just wish we didn't have to leave here for that to become a reality." She sighed.

"I know baby and as much as I hate the idea of having to go back, we can't hide forever. We have to get you back to Danny and we have to face Patrick and Elizabeth. You said last night that she would do everything she could to hold onto me and well I don't want to prolong things so that they get worse. The longer I stay with her, the harder she will fight and I don't want to hurt her by letting her think there's something to fight for. And you just moved in with Patrick, he fought for you to move in. I highly doubt he's going to just watch you walk out of the door even if you've barely spent two nights there, not without a fight."

"You're right, I just don't want to break his heart but if I procrastinate then it'll just cause more heartbreak in the end. I still have my old condo, I can move back there and we can get to know each other and build our life without the threat of hurting people we care about. And we can work together at finding out your past and regaining your memories without you feeling guilty about wanting to know who you are. I'm not Elizabeth, I'm not threatened by an unknown past. I want to help you discover the truth and help you face it and we can do that when we're finally free to do it openly."

"You are an amazing woman." He said reverently, she truly was amazing. Even Elizabeth for all the things she's done for him so far had never once bothered with wanting to know the truth about who he truly was and that had never sat right with him. Sam not only wanted to know who he was now, but she wanted to help him find out his past and regain his memories of who he was before her and if he didn't already fall in love with her before, this would've done it. "I love you."

"I love you too Jake."

* * *

The ride back to town was a somewhat somber trip, because even though they decided that getting up and deciding to face the consequences was the right choice, they didn't want to leave. It was mainly because they would rather just be together without facing the truth of their actions but that wasn't who either of them were. Neither one of them relished the fact that they were about to break the hearts of two people dear to them but if they wanted the life they talked about then this was a consequence that they knew they'd have to face. Jake took Sam back to the garage to get her jeep and then kissed her goodbye with the promise to meet later, before she headed off to Patrick's and he decided to head to Elizabeth's house.

He pulled up at Elizabeth's house and looked across the street hoping to get a glimpse of Sam but sadly he couldn't. He sighed and walked up to the door and before he could knock the door was pulled open and he was greeted by the face of a frazzled Elizabeth. _Well shit._ He thought to himself, he didn't prepare to start the conversation with an already upset woman, but he guessed he couldn't really be shocked seeing as how he and Sam didn't even remotely check their phones yesterday or check in. He didn't even bother to charge his, but she had put hers on the charger when she got into her truck at the shop and he was sure she was bombarded with texts and calls as soon as it turned on, if Elizabeth's reaction to his presence was any indication of how Patrick may have been feeling. He started to feel bad for being the cause of her worry and even Patrick's but he wouldn't regret or take back the night he spent with Sam for anything and he wouldn't let it keep him from doing what he came to do.

He didn't realize he had been so lost in thought and running on autopilot until Elizabeth called his name in question. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little zoned out. What did you say?" He said as he walked inside and closed the door.

"I said where have you been? You were supposed to meet me here three hours ago and you didn't even call or text me to let me know you'd be late." He didn't know what she was talking about, because he couldn't for the life of him remember them making that agreement.

"I'm sorry, I guess it just slipped my mind and my phone died last night. I wasn't able to charge it. What were we supposed to meet about?"

"Seriously?!" Elizabeth raised her voice, starting to go from worried to agitated. "You didn't reach out to me all night and that's the only explanation you have. We were supposed to start the wedding planning today, how could you forget?"

"We need to talk…" He started and took a deep breath, deciding to just rip the Band-Aid off. "Elizabeth we can't get married."

"What?! Why not?" She all but shrieked, her mind racing with a million thoughts at once running through it but only one truly resonating, _Sam_. That had to be it because he wouldn't be here telling her they couldn't get married if he didn't remember the woman or if she hadn't gotten to him somehow with this pursuit of finding his identity.

"Truthfully because I never should've asked you to be my wife when we don't even know who I am. I could have a wife or a child out there already, and since they haven't come to me I can only assume that if I do they think I'm dead. I used to think that if they did then they were better off without me given all of the dangerous shit I've done since I got out of my coma. Now I realize that I owe it to myself and whoever I decide to be with to make sure that, that isn't the case or at the very least handle it if it is, before moving forward. I don't want to marry you or anyone else without my memories or at least my real identity."

"Jake none of that matters to me, I just want to be your wife. We have a family here and if one day you remember who you are or find out your real identity then we could handle the truth as husband and wife. Don't you want that?" She hoped she could convince him so that they could get married and start their life together, she would love it if they could get married with his real name but she wouldn't risk Sam coming between them if he knew she was his real wife already. She didn't realize that she was about to be in for a surprise that she didn't think of.

"No Elizabeth, it matters. All of it matters at least to me and it's more than just wanting to find the truth first. I can't marry you because I'm not in love with you. I love you and you've been nothing but good to me and I'm grateful for everything you are to me but I can't spend the rest of my life with you." He told her honestly.

"What? Jake you can't… you can't mean that. We had a whole life planned together! You can't seriously be coming to me with this now right as we are supposed to be planning our wedding because you suddenly don't love me?! Where is this coming from?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner Elizabeth I really am, but it's not sudden. I just didn't want to face the truth before because you've been all I've had since I woke up and I didn't want to lose the trust we've built… but that's also why I'm coming to you now, because of that trust. You deserve the truth and I should've told you before now. I have been so grateful to have you in my life, you have become dear to me and you've helped me realize so much about what I want for my future but I can't pretend that the future I want for myself includes you, romantically. How can I spend the rest of my life with you when the woman I love is out there living her life without me? You deserve someone whose heart is yours, someone that will always love you and only you. I'm sorry that it has to be like this and I hope you know that I want you in my life, just not as my wife." He said before kissing her on the forehead and heading to the door, he had to leave. He's said everything he had to say.

A thought occurred to Elizabeth as she saw him open the door. "You're in love with Sam aren't you?" She asked him and he paused in the doorway before answering.

"Yes."

"Is that where you were last night? Patrick said she didn't come home last night and Alexis hadn't heard from her either." She laughed at the irony of it all. "Did you plan to leave me before or after you fucked her?"

"Before but finding out that the woman I love loves me back was more incentive to call the wedding off and end our relationship. We don't belong together Elizabeth, Sam or no Sam we would've ended sooner or later. I chose sooner to save the heartbreak and the pain doing it any later would've caused. This isn't about Sam or anything that may or may not have happened last night."

"Wow Jake, wow. Well it seems you've made your decision and there's no changing your mind but I just have three questions for you before I let you go. Do you think that she will truly leave a life of stability and security with Patrick to be with you and live a life full of the uncertainty that comes with never knowing when your past will come into play? I mean sure she may love you but you haven't known Sam as long as I have and she has always craved the life she never had when she was growing up. She wants a good man to love her and a father for her son and you are a good man but like you said earlier, you've done a lot of dangerous shit since you came to Port Charles and you've been afraid of whether or not you're a dangerous man. You are a good man now but what if you find out that you weren't in the past? Are you really going to let her leave Patrick just to subject her and Danny to the potential dangers of a life you don't remember?" She asked him and tried to keep the smirk off of her face at the inquisitive look that crossed his face, knowing that her words hit him the way she wanted them too.

Jake looked at Elizabeth for a second before he shook his head. "You may have known of Sam longer than I have but you don't know who she is. She's not some delicate flower that I need to protect from my past or from any danger even though I'd die for her a thousand times over if that's what it took to keep her and Danny safe. She can protect herself and Danny just fine and if I'm who she needs to protect her and her son from then I have no doubt she will do so effectively. So I'm not worried about her or Danny's safety. I will give her and Danny a life better than what she could've ever dreamed of and she's going to help me discover my past and my memories and whatever comes from that we will face together as partners. That's the difference between you and her Elizabeth, she can handle it. You've been so hellbent on ignoring it all while she wants to face it full on with me and that's one of the things I love most about her. And yes I believe she will walk away from a life with Patrick because that's not the life she truly wants for herself. Have a good day Elizabeth." He said walking out of the door for good this time and getting on his bike. As he looked across the street this time Sam's truck was gone and he smiled to himself, _we'll be alright_.

* * *

_Patrick's house…_

Sam pulled into the driveway and sighed, her phone notifications had been going off nonstop ever since she hit the first stoplight on the way here. As she looked at the screen she saw _**50 messages**_ and _**25 missed calls**_ most of which were from Patrick a few from her mom and Monica and two from Elizabeth. She scoffed at that one, especially as she read the messages they weren't even about her. She rolled her eyes and unplugged her phone before getting out of the truck. _Time to face the truth Samantha…_

She let herself into the house and called out for Patrick, she was glad they decided to let the kids be gone for the week while they got her all moved in. It would be so much harder to end things with their little ears hearing what was about to happen. Her stuff was still in boxes that haven't been unpacked or moved out of the living room which would definitely be convenient when it comes to putting it all back in her car. Patrick came into the room and didn't look too happy to see her and she braced herself for the questions he would have but he didn't say or ask anything, he just looked at her. It was a little unnerving so she figured she may as well just lay it all out there.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text you back, my phone died and I had to charge it in the truck so I just saw all the missed calls and messages before I walked in. I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone else, but I'm here now and we need to talk…" She trailed off as she watched him shake his head and chuckle.

"Sam if you didn't want to do this, why didn't you just say no to moving in?"

"What?" She was confused, because she wouldn't have moved in if she didn't want to at least give it a chance at the time and he knew that.

"You stayed what? Two nights and then you went to pick up your truck and never even came back until now and it's clear that something changed between you moving in and now. So just tell me the truth, what's going on? Do you… do you regret moving in with me?"

"No Patrick, I don't. I don't regret moving in with you or starting too, that would mean I regret our relationship and the time we spent together and I don't. That's the truth, I've loved the last few months with you and the life we were starting to build with our kids, but…"

"But it's not the life you truly want, right?" He asked sadly and it brought tears to Sam's eyes.

She shook her head in the negative. "No." She said and her voice broke. She wished he wasn't her best friend because it hurt more than she thought it would with him knowing her so well.

"You're not in love with me are you?"

"I do love you though, I just…"

"You're in love with him." He finished for her, he can't say he didn't see it coming because he knew, even before she shook her head to confirm it. "He gives you that excitement and that rush that Jason used to and that's what you're drawn to, I saw it coming but I believed that nothing would ever come of it because he loved Elizabeth but I'm guessing something changed last night since you both were gone, and he just pulled up across the street."

"I'm not in love with him because of any similarities that he may or may not have to Jason, Patrick. There's just something that has drawn me to him that has been stronger than anything I've ever felt for any man, even Jason. I can't explain it, whatever it is I'm sure it's probably the same thing that had Danny running into his hospital room before we were even able to see his face. I'm sorry, I really was all in for the life we were starting but I couldn't stop being pulled to him even when I ignored it."

"It's okay Sam, you don't have to explain... I guess it's just better that it's happened now as opposed to down the road after the kids got attached to us being a family. Emma and Danny deserve more than that and Emma already got her heart broken when we lost Sabrina and then Robin left, I don't want her to fall for you as a second mother just to lose you like she lost her mom and the woman she thought would become her step mom. I love Danny but I don't want him to start seeing me as a father just for things to blow up with us. And I love you Sam but I have to be honest with you as well, even if we were to build our life together a big part of my heart will always be in love with Robin and you deserve more than that. I hope Jake loves you and only you and I hope that there's nobody in his past that can challenge his love for you because you and Danny deserve someone that's completely yours." He truly did wish nothing but the best for her, even if it hurt to let her go.

"Thank you Patrick." She sniffled. He was such a good man and his compassion is why he had become her best friend. "You really are my best friend, I hope you know that and I hope we can stay close because having you in my life is extremely important to me. I didn't come to end our friendship. I just didn't want to continue down the road of romance with another man owning my heart, it wasn't fair to you. And I know you will always be in love with Robin and I pray she comes back to you and Emma because nobody deserves happiness more."

"You're my Sammy, do you really think I wouldn't want to stay friends? You're my best friend too and honestly we're better as friends anyway, the sex was pretty great though." He said, making her laugh. "See we just have more to laugh about as we get older." He smiled and then pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as she held onto him.

"I'm going to miss you too Sammy, but as your best friend I'm always one call away. We may be broken up but I'm always going to be here for you and Danny and I know it goes both ways. Now do you want me to help you put your stuff back into the truck?"

"I don't know why you ask when you already know that even if I say no you'll just help me anyway." She said and playfully pushed him.

"You're right." He smiled. Together they got her stuff back into the truck in no time and then hugged goodbye before she got into the truck and backed out of the driveway for the last time as his girlfriend. She looked at Elizabeth's house as she drove by and wished Jake all the luck she could before heading straight to the penthouse to go hug her baby boy and be bombarded by her mom and sisters.

* * *

_Sam's condo…_

"That's all of it." Jake said as he walked in with the last box of her things from her truck. After she answered all of her family's questions and got Danny from the penthouse, they came back to the condo. Jake called and she gave him the address before inviting him to come for dinner, which turned into him offering to cook. She agreed and then he was there twenty minutes later with shopping bags full of food and almost dropping all of it as he was tackled by her rambunctious toddler. He spent some time playing with Danny while she watched with a smile, the scene melting her heart, before he got dinner ready for the three of them. They had eaten, played with Danny some more, watched a movie and read the kid a story before he fell asleep between them and she put him to bed. After he was asleep they talked about the break ups with Patrick and Elizabeth and then he brought all of her stuff up from the truck. Now here they were smiling at each other as he sat the last box down and locked the door to her condo.

"Now what?" He asked as he walked to her and pulled her into his arms.

Her nose scrunched up and she pulled back and looked up at him. "A bath." she deadpanned.

"What?" He chuckled and looked at her.

"Baby you stink and you're sweaty, you asked what's next. A bath, that's what's next. It's a good thing you bought a bag with you." She winked. "Take off those stinky clothes and put them in the washer and then meet me in my bathroom." She ordered and then went to go set up a bubble bath for the two of them before he could even respond. She got the candles out of the box, lit them and set them up before grabbing a bath bomb and favorite vanilla and lavender scented soap and got undressed as the tub filled to the brim with bubbles. She stopped the tub and got in just before Jake walked into the bathroom.

"I checked on Danny before coming in here, I hope you don't… bubbles?" He trailed off as he looked at the tub and then the woman that captured his heart inside of it surrounded by said bubbles.

"Thank you for checking on him, I don't mind at all and yes bubbles. Didn't I tell you to take off all of your clothes?" She asked with her eyebrow arched as she noticed he still had his jeans on.

"Yeah, well I checked on the kid before getting undressed." He chuckled and leaned against the bathroom counter and smirked. "You know when you said a bath, I thought you were talking about a shower."

"No sweetie, if I meant a shower I would've just let you use my shower but no I want you to take a bath with me. And just for future reference when I say bath nine times out of ten it will be a bubble bath. Now take off your pants and get in here with me, we've got a good thirty minutes max before the bubbles disappear and the water gets cold."

He would never admit it to her but he did enjoy this bossy side of her and if his dick could talk he was sure it would agree. He undressed and got into the tub behind her trying not to hiss at the heat of the water as he sunk into it. It was relaxing though as he settled inside, he'd give her that. She cuddled against him with a smile on her face. It was very clear to her that bubble baths and girly scents weren't his thing but he would do anything for her and she knew that he'd join her in every bubble bath she wanted to have in the future too.

"This is nice." He whispered into her neck and held her tighter to him.

She hummed in contentment. "It really is… Jake?"

"Yeah baby." He answered, placing a kiss underneath her earlobe.

"Do you think that there's someone out there missing you?" She asked softly.

"I don't know babe, there may be…" He hoped there wasn't.

"Does it make me a bad person to hope that there's not? I mean don't get me wrong I want you to know yourself, your past, your memories, and any friends or family that you might have out there but I have to admit I'm scared of what we will find when we do eventually find the truth. Is that wrong?" He pulled her around so that she was straddling him and held her face to his as he looked her in the eyes.

"I need you to hear me, and I mean really hear this when I say it Sam. You're not a bad person to hope that there isn't a woman out there waiting for me baby, shit if you're a bad person for that then I'm worse because I'm hoping there isn't either. I'm hoping that when we find out the truth we find out that I was a single, unmarried billionaire, playboy, philanthropist with great friends and parents that are still alive. Or you know something along those lines." He smiled at her as she giggled and then kissed her lips. "I'm scared too honey, of what we find out but I know that with you by my side that I can handle anything. We'll be scared together and we'll fight for the future that we want with each other, no matter what the truth brings. Together, okay?"

"Together." She said and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that set their body's on fire. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and she felt his hardness pressed against her stomach. "Make love to me." She gasped as she ground against him.

He lifted her hips and moaned as she slowly sank down onto his length. "Fuck, I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jake, so much." She moaned and rode him as if she had been doing it for a lifetime, he pulled her lips back to his, their tongues matching the same rhythm of their thrusts. She held onto him for dear life as they picked up the pace and chased their impending peaks, the water sloshed over the edge of the tub as she rode him harder and he went deeper. Their moans and groans drowned out the sound of the splashes as they got closer to the edge. Sam was the one that came first biting his shoulder to muffle the scream as she came which in turn sent him over the edge with her and exploding inside of her with her name on his lips.

"Now we can shower." She said as they came down from their highs and caught their breath. They both burst out laughing and he got up and carried her over to the shower, never once breaking their connection. He wasn't quite done with her yet and she could feel him standing at attention inside of her once again as the shower started and she moaned.

_It was only just the beginning..._


End file.
